


30 Days of FrostIron

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post Iron Man, Pre Avengers - Fandom, Pre Thor - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Aftercare, Against the Wall - Freeform, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Clone Sex, Clothed Sex, Danger Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fingering, Fuck Or Die, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Injury, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub Drop, Sweet and Passionate, Telepathy, Truth or Dare, after a fight, naked kisses, on the desk, prompts, rescuing, slow and lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 day OTP challenge! Hopefully posting one a day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teatales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this week is teatales' birthday so this is going to be for them ;D

So I'm trying my hand at a 30 day OTP challenge! I threw together a list from a few different ones I found, plus some kink generators. The last day will be a prompt one; I'll pick my favourite, so send them all ;D 

Here we go:

  1. [Masturbation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9593727)
  2. [Blowjobs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9611778)
  3. [Clothed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9630249)
  4. [Against the wall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9662139)
  5. [Doggy style](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9699762)
  6. [Fingering](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9700215)
  7. [Rimming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9700239)
  8. [Sweet and passionate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9720867)
  9. [Morning sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9752145)
  10. [Shower sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9774630)
  11. [On desk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/9824433)
  12. [Double penetration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/11647351)
  13. [Dirty talk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/14449558)
  14. [Praise kink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/14451259)
  15. [Sub drop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/14465389)
  16. [Naked kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/14465578)
  17. [Slow and lazy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/14489374)
  18. [Edging](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/14885536)
  19. [After a fight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/14887036)
  20. [Humiliation kink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/17328550)
  21. [Sexting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240242/chapters/17335825)
  22. Marking
  23. Rescuing
  24. Rough sex
  25. In public
  26. Truth or dare
  27. Lingerie
  28. Overstimulation
  29. Fuck or die
  30. Give me a prompt ;)



Looking forward to this, guys!


	2. Masturbation

Tony missed Loki. Plain simple, he missed him. It had only been a few days, too. He was whipped, he really was. And he didn't give a shit. Loki was perfect in every way; not loving him would be a crime. 

Perfect was the only word Tony could find to describe Loki. His long hair, lithe body, smug smile, it all amounted to a being that was just... perfect. The way he moved was sinful, even when all he did was lounge on the couch. The long lines of his body were temptation itself. His slim fingers left the best bruises on his hips. His cock left him absolutely  _wrecked_. 

Tony sighed, feeling the stirrings of arousal in his jeans. Even when he wasn't around the god occupied his thoughts to the point of distraction. He was supposed to be working. He looked down at his desk and wondered briefly how many times he'd been fucked over it as a reward for doing all of his paperwork. 

Fuck, his cock was beginning to press insistently against the zipper of his jeans. He pushed away the papers in front of him and set his pen down, spreading his legs slowly. Pressing his palm against the bulge in his trousers, he sighed in relief. Tony pulled up his T-shirt, gripping the hem between his teeth. He slowly undid the zip and popped the button, pulling his cock out. 

He huffed out a shaky breath, muffled by the fabric in his mouth, at the feeling of his hand around his cock. Fuck, if Loki was here... The god would get on his knees between his thighs, would make him grip the arms of his chair and if he let go, he would stop. Tony was all too aware of just how capable Loki was of keeping those promises. 

The god loved to tease. He loved to skate his fingertips up Tony's length before they trailed around the head with a feather-light touch. He would lean down and leave tiny little licks all over his hot cock before he'd suck his balls into his mouth. 

"Fuck," Tony gasped, taking himself in hand and stroking slowly. 

It had been a long time since Tony had taken care of himself; Loki always loved watching him come apart underneath his deft fingers. He wondered briefly what Loki would think of watching him get himself off. Watch him fuck into his own fist and grind down on his own fingers. The god was filthy enough to love it. 

Tony would suck on his fingers like they were Loki's cock before he pushed them into his ass. He'd spread his legs wide so Loki didn't miss a moment, tilt his hips up so that Loki had the perfect angle to watch his fingers disappear inside of him slowly. And when Loki was bored, he'd push his legs further apart and pull his fingers out before he replaced them with his own cock. He'd go hard and fast, hardly any lube to ease the way because he was so desperate. 

Tony moaned and tightened his grip around his cock, moving faster. Christ, he was getting close already, just from these pictures in his head. He imagined Loki's voice, raw with lust and rough, whispering filthy things in his ear, promises of what he was going to do. 

"Oh, Tony..." the god would chuckle. "You look so pretty stretched out on my cock like this."

A gasp escaped as he moaned, tightening his teeth on the hem in his mouth. 

"I want you to show me how you pleasure yourself, pet. I want to see you come from nothing but your own hand," he'd growl. 

Tony arched, more images coming into his mind unbidden. Him, spread out on their bed with a toy in his ass and wax splatters all over his back. Oh fuck, Loki would make a rainbow from his skin with coloured wax. There was a sash tied around his neck, just enough to make breathing a chore. It tightened by hands unseen and he gasped out nonsense in something that definitely wasn't English and-- These weren't his thoughts. 

His eyes flew open immediately. Loki was stood on the other side of the desk, watching him with a curious smirk and dilated pupils. 

"Don't stop on my account," he said. His voice was slightly hoarse, as if it was taking every ounce of self-restraint not to throw himself at Tony. 

Well, if Loki wanted a show, he'd get one. Tony tightened his hand a little more around his cock and moved his hand faster. The hand that he'd curled into a fist around the denim of his jeans loosened and trailed up to his chest. He scratched viciously over his nipples, unable to hold back his loud moan. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch Loki but the closer he got to his impending orgasm, the more difficult it was. 

Eventually his head fell back against the back of his chair and Loki was behind him. A slim hand curled around his throat and pressed against his Adam's apple, and that was all it took. With a loud groan and a jerk of his hips, Tony came onto his stomach. He arched his spine to press against that hand more. 

"Wax, huh?" he eventually asked when his orgasm was over. 

He opened his eyes to look up at Loki, who looked very turned on. "You like that idea?"

"I love the idea of anything with you, baby."

Loki grinned and leaned down to kiss him softly, his hand still a presence on his throat. 

"Want me to take care of you?"

"I, uh..." Wait, was Loki  _blushing_? "That won't be necessary."

"What? Wait a sec, did you just come in your pants like a teenager?"

"In terms of biology, I am little more than a teenager, Tony," he said as a reprimand. 

"Oh, God, I'm a cradle robber too?" Tony groaned. "Does that make me your sugar daddy?"

"You can be whatever you want to be, love. As for a cradle robber, I'm nearly a thousand years old, you shouldn't worry about that."

"Then that makes  _you_  a cradle robber!"

Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. His fingertips trailed over the muscles on Tony's stomach, gathering the come there. Tony couldn't help his low groan as Loki sucked it from his fingers.

"Next time, Mr Stark, that you decide you should pleasure yourself in your office, please do refrain from thinking about me. Not all of us can afford to slack off, you know."

"What should I think about then? Pepper? Rhodey?" Tony teased with a grin. 

He most certainly was not expecting the possessive growl that he got in reply. "Do I need to remind you of who owns you, Tony?"

Tony shook his head quickly, his cock making a valiant effort to rise again. "No."

"No what?"

"No, sir. You own me. Only you," he whispered. 

"That's right. Only me. Just as you own me."

"I love you," Tony murmured, leaning up to kiss Loki again. 

"I love you too. Don't let your mind stray again and you'll have a reward. I'll be by tonight."

"I can't wait."

Loki gave him another quick kiss before he was gone again. Tony couldn't help his grin as he tucked himself back into his jeans and pulled his shirt down again. He still missed Loki, though. 


	3. Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read A Little Too Fertile, this is why Loki and Tony made their mental bond

Impatient wasn't a strong enough word to describe Tony Stark. Loki had promised that he'd come home tonight and-- 

Home. 

Tony took a sudden shaky breath at the idea of the mansion being Loki's home. He probably wasn't by often enough to be considered to be living there, but when he was? Tony's life felt perfect, like there was no business to run, no life-threatening shrapnel, no Iron Man. He was just Tony Stark with the man he loved. 

He couldn't help his grin as he stood from the sofa, only to be met with the sight he'd been waiting for. Loki, wearing nothing but some of Tony's boxers and a black wife-beater. 

"Hey," he breathed. 

Loki smiled and came over quietly, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

"Hey," the god answered when he pulled away. "Did you finish all of your work?"

"I did tomorrow's as well, if you can stay?" He would deny the hopeful tone to his dying day. 

"I'm sure I can pull some strings. For now, I believe a reward was promised?"

Tony laughed and reached up to wrap his arms around Loki's neck. "Oh yeah? What do I get?"

"Hm..." Loki mused. 

He yelped when the god lifted him suddenly, wrapping his legs around his waist automatically. Loki turned to carry Tony to their bedroom with ease, his lean biceps not even straining. 

"Fuck, it's so hot when you do that..."

"I think you've said that before."

"Never hurts to please my god," Tony grinned. 

"How thoughtful of you, my love." Loki set him down on the bed, crawling on top of him like a panther stalking its prey. "Then perhaps your god ought to return the favour."

"Well I'm not complaining."

Loki chuckled and kissed him firmly, prising his lips open with his tongue. Tony felt the now-familiar flutter of magic against his skin as Loki whisked his clothes away. The god sat up, trailing his fingertips across his now bare chest, humming appreciatively. He leaned down and pressed open mouthed kisses to his skin, moving down slowly. 

"Oh shit," Tony gasped out when Loki moved down past his navel. "Lo, please."

"Patience, Anthony. You'll get your prize."

"I think I've already got him," he murmured, running his fingers through Loki's hair. 

The god chuckled and kissed his hip, finishing it with a nip before he sat back. "Flattery will get you everywhere, love."

Tony let his fingers twine in Loki's hair, just holding. The trickster looked up at him with mischief in his eyes and leaned down to press a kiss to the base of his half-hard cock. Tony couldn't stop his breath from catching, both at the feeling and the sight. Loki licked along his length with the very tip of his tongue, barely more than teasing. 

When he reached the head, Loki sucked kisses all around it, never more than a torment. Tony let his eyes close and head fall back against the mattress, his hands falling from Loki's hair to stroke along his shoulders and down his neck. Loki almost preened under the attention and finally,  _finally_ , took the tip of his now fully hard cock into his mouth. 

"Oh  _fuck_ ," Tony groaned. 

He forced himself to open his eyes, whining in surprise when he met Loki's eyes. Christ, the sight of the god with a dick spreading his lips was way more hot than should be allowed. Loki reached up with one hand and gripped his jaw, forcing him to watch as he took a little more into his mouth at a time, until he was completely buried in that tight throat. 

Tony could hardly breathe with the sparks of arousal roving over his flesh, through his veins. He felt a slight push at his mind, like a knocking at the door to his brain. He recognised the presence and opened his thoughts to the probing fingers. His thoughts were flooded with new feelings, new experiences, new  _everything_. His mind was open to everything Loki had ever felt, thought, done, accomplished, seen and it was overwhelming. The feeling of  _love_  was so strong that Tony felt tears pricking the backs of his eyes. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head when Loki released his jaw. He took a shaky breath that was due to so much more than the rippling of Loki's throat around his cock. Loki sat up and kissed down his cock, his beautiful hands gripping Tony's thighs almost painfully. 

"Tony..." he whispered shakily, the word reverberating around his head until it was a shout.

Just when Tony was about to pull Loki up to hold him close, the god wrapped his lips around his cock again. Tony was ridiculously close already from the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. When Loki began to bob his head, his tongue wrapping around the tip, flicking over his heated flesh, Tony felt the presence in his mind recede little by little until it was gone completely and he felt an unbearable loneliness. 

He came with a raw sob and a strangled moan, arching into Loki's mouth. Loki swallowed easily like always and sat back, getting up off the bed. Before Tony could stop him, Loki disappeared into the en suite, shutting the door behind him. Tony blinked in surprise, too stunned to move until he heard the shower start. 

Tony scrambled up off the bed, hurrying to the bathroom door and knocked on it hesitantly. 

"Lo? Baby, what's wrong?" he asked through the wood. When Loki didn't answer, he reached for the handle. Locked. He frowned; Loki never locked the door, rarely closed it to begin with. "Loki, let me in. Please?"

"I'm fine, Tony," he heard through the door. That voice definitely was not fine. 

"Yeah, and I'm a poor idiot. You're so not fine, Lo. Talk to me, come on. What's wrong?"

He was greeted only by silence until the lock clicked, but the door didn't open. Tony hesitated for a brief moment before he pushed it open and entered. Loki was sat on the tiles underneath the shower.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked, sitting down a little way away from the god. "Is there anything I can do?"

Loki shook his head and stayed silent until he eventually took a shaky breath and let his shoulders sag. 

"I was married once," he admitted. 

Tony blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"She was beautiful," Loki nodded. "She... She didn't try to change me. She knew who I was, and loved me. She wouldn't allow me to forge a telepathic connection though, and that was okay, until..."

Tony noticed then that Loki was crying. It was hardly noticeable underneath the water, but there. He wanted to move closer, pull him into his arms, but there was something about his body that said he  _really_  didn't want to be touched, so Tony waited for him to continue. 

"Her father was dying. She went to stay with him until the void took him. We wrote to each other, for months. I missed her so... Until one day, her writing changed. The tone of her words, it was all wrong. My father killed her, Tony," Loki sobbed suddenly, looking up at him. "He killed her, because he said it was distracting me. If only I had pressed the issue of telepathy, she might..."

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, pressed his lips tightly together.

"I can't lose you, Tony, I won't. By the Norns, I won't. Seeing your mind, touching it... It made me realise that I would kill for you, I can't..."

Tony moved closer quickly, shivering under the freezing shower water. He cupped Loki's face in his hands and made him look at him. He'd never seen Loki look so fragile, so vulnerable. 

"You won't. If it'll make you feel better, do it. The telepathy thing, do it. Hell, I'll even write up a contract if it'll convince you that I want it."

Loki's little smile was reassuring. Tony smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. 

"Then make your contract."

Tony couldn't help laughing at that and pulled the god into his lap, his hand wrapping around his now flaccid cock and stroking slowly. 

"I will, but first... I do believe I owe you a blowjob."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot more fucking feelsy than anticipated, jfc. Where is this plot and emotion coming from?
> 
> Remember to leave prompts/ideas for the 30th day!


	4. Clothed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg the feels again. What is it with these two that makes me write so much fluff, even when they're fucking?

It had been a long day. For a man who never got up before ten AM at least, it had been a  _very_  long day. One meeting after another, arranging this year's expo, tweaking codes in the lab, fixing the suit after it took a battering the other week that he hadn't got round to dealing with until now. Now, Tony was finally home and the sun was beginning to set. 

Tony paused when he stepped out of the elevator. There was music playing, and it wasn't the sort that JARVIS put on after he'd had a shit day. Classical music. Even Pepper didn't like classical shit. Walking further into the living area, he noticed the door to his home office was open. 

"Loki?" he called automatically. 

The god appeared in the doorway with a wide grin. "You're home. How was work?"

"Dull," Tony shrugged, shrugging off his jacket and loosening his tie as he stalked towards him. 

When he got close, Loki stopped him easily with a hand against his chest, thumb rubbing briefly over the rim of the arc reactor. He smirked and leaned close to kiss him before going back into the office. Tony blinked in surprise and followed like a puppy. Loki waved a glowing hand and the music got quieter until it was just background. 

"Come," Loki ordered, pointing to the desk chair. 

Tony did as he was told, sitting in the chair, blinking like a fool. He definitely didn't complain when Loki climbed into his lap though. Long-fingered hands slid underneath his shirt, pulling it up to around his shoulders, before pale lips attached themselves to one of his nipples, sucking and nipping. Tony groaned, gripping Loki's hair. He gasped in surprise when hands went to his slacks, unbuttoning them and pulling the zip down without warning. 

"You're going to fuck me right here in this chair, Tony," Loki purred, his eyes dark. 

"Gonna get me naked then?" 

"Oh, no, Tony. My patience is wearing thin already, I want you like this. I want you to remember this every time you wear these trousers, this shirt."

"Fuck," Tony gasped, his hips bucking against Loki's. "What's brought this on?"

Loki moved his head slightly so Tony could see over his shoulder at the computer screens. The contract he'd made was up on one of them, a few bits highlighted and changed. 

"Are you sure about this?" Loki asked quietly, his smirk replaced with an openness that made Tony's heart ache. 

"Definitely. What'll it be like?"

"At first? Messy, confusing, disorienting. I'll teach you how to control it. You'll be able to sense my emotions, hear my thoughts, maybe access my memories, it's different for everyone."

"Have you done this before?"

"Only with my children."

"Will I be able to hear them too?"

Loki shook his head, grinding down slowly. "Think of it as an intricate spiderweb. I sit at the centre, with six little strings hanging. There is a connection, just enough to stop it from falling apart; if necessary, I can strengthen the bond between two points but that's all they are, points."

"So Hel isn't goin' to know when we have sex, right?"

Loki laughed, a wide grin on his lips. "Hel has the gift of foresight and does love to spy. I imagine she knows whether we go through with this or not."

"That's... really disconcerting."

"Hush, minn sváss. If you have changed your mind, you need only say so."

Tony opened his mouth to say that he definitely hadn't but his words were cut off with a low groan when Loki pulled his cock free from his slacks and bit down on the juncture of his neck. 

"Oh, fuck, please. Please, Lo, I need you..."

"Where do you need me, Tony?" he asked with a low chuckle, stroking his cock slowly. 

"Everywhere. On my cock, in my head, need you everywhere."

Tony took a shaky breath when he felt Loki press against his mind, but relaxed and allowed him in. The aching loneliness that he hadn't even known of was gone, leaving him wrapped in warmth and comfort. He moaned at the sudden image of Loki preparing himself earlier, ready for when he came home. 

"Fuck me, Tony," Loki whispered against his skin. 

It was a whisper that was barely audible but was a plea that screamed itself through his mind, a prayer that was laid at his feet. 

He pushed Loki's sweatpants -  _his_ sweatpants - down to his knees, letting his fingers toy over his waiting hole. Loki whined slightly, gasping out foreign words, but Tony could understand them, could feel their meaning curl around his soul. 

"Tony, please," Loki whimpered, though Tony didn't know whether or not he'd actually spoken it aloud. 

Tony moved Loki into a position that would be better for both of them. Loki was pliant in his hands as he pulled the god's legs over the arms of the chair. He pushed in slowly, trying to be sure that he wouldn't hurt him. 

_I won't break,_ came Loki's voice into his head. 

Brief images, wants, needs, flashed through his mind, none lasting more than a moment, none sticking in his memory, but he moaned and pulled Loki down onto his cock, driving his hips up in a way that ripped a cry from the god. 

Loki pulled himself forward with his hands on the back of the chair until they were chest to chest, pressed against each other, kissing in a way that was more shared breathing than actual contact, but it was so intimate, so  _good_. 

Tony moved slowly, wishing they were naked, just to feel Loki's cool skin pressed against his, but this was good too. He felt Loki's admittance that he was saving his magic and wasn't patient enough to undress them by hand. He chuckled lowly but didn't care; he couldn't care when they were wrapped around each other in every possible way. 

Hands grabbed and held, pushed and pulled. Mouths kissed and groaned, gasped and sighed. Minds melded and twisted, caressed and stroked. Tony didn't think he'd ever got so close to orgasm since... ever. But Loki was right there with him, moaning into his mouth and grasping his shirt in his hand. 

Tony pulled Loki's hair over to one side and kissed his neck softly, licking along its length and nibbled at his earlobe and  _fuck_  he could feel it too. The phantom touch crawled along his own skin. 

Whispers of an ancient language - that Tony couldn't decipher even with Loki in his head - wrapped around his body and tickled his mind. The slow rocking of his hips jerked and he came with a shout, following immediately by Loki. 

Loki was holding him close, gasping for breath. Tony could feel the presence in his mind dripping away, but when it stopped, it was still there and he could still feel the peace that Loki felt, the blankness of his mind. He didn't feel alone. 

"Is it always like that?" he asked quietly, not wanting to shatter the tranquility. 

Loki just hummed in a way that left Tony none the wiser as to the answer. Tony smiled as Loki nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his breathing slowing and evening out as he fell asleep. Looking down at the mess between them, Tony grinned at the sight of Loki's come streaked all over his now-wrinkled shirt. 

Tony stood carefully, his hands under Loki's ass to support him. The god whined slightly as his legs fell but they wrapped around his waist after just a moment, his hands curled tight in the back of his shirt. He carried the god to bed, smiling when Loki refused to release him for long enough to undress either of them, so he just pulled Loki's sweatpants back up and kicked his slacks off. With the grip Loki had on his shirt, there was no way he'd manage to get it off without either tearing it or waking the god - or both - so he left it. 

Tony had never realised before just how lonely he'd felt, even with Loki. But now, with the god's presence nestled comfortably in the back of his mind, he didn't feel quite so abandoned. 

He fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minn sváss - my sweet


	5. Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late, I just really couldn't sit down and do it so binge-writing everything I missed!

Tony gave himself over to the sensations thrumming through his body. Bright lights, deep bass, and Loki sinfully grinding against him. Tony grinned and pulled Loki closer by his hips, nipping firmly at his long neck. He felt Loki's faint pleasure buzz through his mind and hummed in response, letting a hand trail down to cup his crotch. He felt Loki's low chuckle more than heard it and pulled him even closer.

Loki changed his movements ever so slightly, grinding his ass back against Tony's hips before thrusting forward slowly into his hand. Tony stopped, staring down at Loki's hips. His every move was graceful, planned. Tony had been almost half hard before, but now he was well on his way to rock solid. He could feel Loki's cock under his hand and squeezed briefly before stepping back, grinning at Loki's confused whine. He took his hand and led him through the crowd to the bathrooms.

He felt Loki's grin on his back as they pushed into a stall, kicking it shut behind them. He heard it click locked, magic leaving a faint taste on the air. He hiked Loki up easily, palming the god's ass as he pressed him against the wall and kissed him firmly. Loki kissed him back, forcing his tongue into his mouth with a moan, draping his arms over Tony's shoulders.

The grip Loki had on the back of his hair tightened and pulled until his neck was arched and bare for the god. Loki growled before biting hard at the flesh offered to him, licking a stripe from his collarbone to his ear. Tony couldn't help his slight whine before he ground his hips as revenge, enjoying Loki's whimper. 

"Get on your knees,  _mortal_ ," Loki growled in a way that went straight to Tony's cock. 

He obeyed without question, setting the god back on his feet before falling to his knees on the dingy bathroom floor without a care. Loki hummed happily, long fingers trailing along his jawline before they gripped his chin and pulled him towards Loki's crotch. Tony felt a thrum of excitement rush through him. There was always something about sucking this man's cock that filled him with lust and love and everything in between. He reached up to pull down those ridiculously tight leather trousers, glad as always that Loki thought underwear was a waste of his precious time. 

Tony didn't dally; as soon as the pants were down, his mouth was on that glorious cock. He licked and mouthed along the dick in front of him, waiting until Loki got impatient and just shoved it into his mouth. Tony was grateful that Loki had taken it upon himself to remove his gag reflex but he still choked in surprise briefly before letting his eyes close and setting to work. 

He licked as he came up and sucked as he went down, paying attention to Loki's groans and changing grips for what he wanted today. The god's hips tilted up and he whined quietly. Ah, so tonight he wanted to be fucked. Tony could certainly deliver. 

Playing dumb, Tony played with his balls, rolling them in his hand, squeezing and pulling. After a few moments, Loki growled impatiently and pushed him away with a grumbled: 

"I'll do it myself then."

Tony couldn't help laughing slightly as he stopped Loki's hands halfway to his asshole. This earned him another growl and a buck of slim hips. 

"Let me, baby. You know I like to tease you."

"We don't have the luxury of teasing right now, Tony."

It was only with those words that Tony remembered where they were; in a bathroom stall at a club. He grinned, stroking over Loki's hole, finding it already loose and wet with the familiar tingle of magic. 

Tony stood and pushed his jeans down to his knees, lifting Loki again so he could wrap his legs around his waist. He guided his cock until he was sliding inside of him with very little resistance. Loki groaned happily, letting his head fall back against the plastic wall with a low thud. Tony had to bite his lip to stop - or at least quieten - his moan. 

Loki's hands dropped to his ass, pulling hard to get him closer. Tony swore quietly, letting his head rest for a moment on Loki's shoulder before he moved his hands further under Loki's ass, spreading his cheeks to allow his cock to slip even deeper. 

"Fuck me, Tony," Loki growled, arching so beautifully away from the wall. 

And who was Tony to deny his god? He pulled out slowly before pushing back in firmly, listening to Loki's low gasps. He increased his speed slowly, keeping them firm and hard, until the plastic cubicle wall was shaking and shuddering under Loki's body. He spared a brief moment to worry that the wall might break, but Loki grabbed his throat firmly, sensing his thoughts. 

"If you have the capacity to worry for the wall, you aren't doing your job properly, Stark."

Tony just nodded and let his whole body and mind focus on the lithe form pressed against him. He shifted his weight when he felt his orgasm approaching to wrap a hand around Loki's cock. Loki hissed in surprise, arching again. 

"Yes," he gasped, "come on, Tony."

Tony gave in to every base instinct rushing through his veins, switching his mind off and just  _feeling_. Just feeling how silky Loki felt inside. Just feeling the hand wrapped around his throat. Just feeling  _everything_. 

He came suddenly with a strangled moan, surprising both of them. His hand tightened around Loki's cock inadvertently and then Loki's come was streaking over his shirt. Tony gathered his wits slowly, like trying to scrape the bottom of a barrel for the thing you wanted, but eventually his mind was whole again, his forehead resting against Loki's. The god had his eyes closed but smirked slightly. 

"Welcome back," he murmured. 

Tony huffed a laugh and rubbed their noses together in a way that didn't add up with the position they were in. But then again, he really didn't give a shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave prompts for day 30!


	6. Doggy Style

It started innocently, as very few things do in Tony's life. Watching a movie in bed with Loki somehow turned into this: making out while grinding very roughly against each other. Tony could get off like this, could come in his sleep pants, and he wouldn't care. He wouldn't care because it was Loki that did it to him. Hell, Loki could rip out one of his kidneys, or maybe even a lung, and Tony would only say thank you and ask for more. 

Tony yelped when he was suddenly flipped onto his front. Loki's hands pressed firmly but carefully over where his kidneys sat, just a few inches away. Tony arched into his touch fearlessly; Loki wouldn't hurt him. 

"Are you sure about that, Tony?" Loki purred, lips against his ear suddenly. 

"Yeah," he breathed without hesitation. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good," Loki said softly, kissing the back of his neck gently. "Because I wouldn't hurt you."

"I love you."

"And I you, Tony. But tonight... Well, darling, tonight I'm going to fuck you so hard that it's all you can think about tomorrow."

Tony's breath caught in his throat for several seconds before it escaped in a shudder of air, leaving him breathless. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Loki's hands on his hips tightened suddenly and pulled back till he was on his knees. He pulled his forearms underneath him to hold himself up but Loki growled and pushed him back down easily with a hand on the back of his head. 

"I want you spread out like a whore, Tony. A whore who just loves to get fucked, because you do, don't you," Loki whispered in his ear, punctuating the words with a roll of his hips, his hard cock pressing against his ass. 

"Only you," Tony gasped out. "Just by you."

"That's right, love, because who do you belong to?"

"You, onl-- _Ah_!" Tony shouted suddenly as two fingers pressed inside of him mercilessly, his pants gone. 

"And who do  _I_  belong to?"

"M-Me."

"That's right. I am yours, Tony."

Loki's free hand trailed lovingly down the length of his bare spine. His fingers crooked inside of him and stroked over his prostate slowly. Tony whimpered and moaned, pushing his ass back. 

"Fuck, please, Lo. Please, want you to fuck me."

"So impatient," Loki chuckled darkly. 

"Yeah, need your cock, please. Please..."

"Oh, very well," Loki sighed, as if it was a chore, but the undertone of amusement was obvious to Tony. 

Tony felt a flutter of magic against his hole as Loki's fingers pulled out, and then gasped in surprise at the sudden feeling of being open and stretched and wet. The fingers that were still stroking up and down his spine softly were suddenly entangled in his hair and pulling his head back. Loki's cock entered him suddenly, hard and fast in one smooth thrust. Tony's mouth, still open from his gasp, let out a strangled sound that could have been words, could have been anything. 

Loki used nothing but the grip on Tony's hair for leverage. There were no bruising hands on his hips to pull him back, no hands on his shoulders holding him still for Loki to fuck into, just the grip on his hair. The god still kept up his hard and fast pace, fucking him almost violently. Tony's thighs were weak already, muscles trembling, threatening to give out on him. Tony decided that he very much liked doggy style like this with his god. 

With a sharp tug of his hair, Tony was pulled up onto his elbows, arms joining in the trembling and shaking of his whole body. It should be embarrassing, how this man could reduce him to a twitchy, whimpering mess with only his cock and a hand. Granted, it was a brilliant cock. 

" _Loki_ ," Tony sobbed as he came, a definitely embarrassingly short amount of time later. 

Loki didn't stop, didn't even falter, just kept going even as Tony was crying out with how sensitive he was. When Loki finally came, he moaned and his hips stuttered in their thrusts. Tony's cock was twitching valiantly at the feeling and the stimulation, but there was no way he could even get a hard-on after an orgasm like that. 

A few moments later, Loki pulled out carefully and chuckled when Tony collapsed. His hands smoothed over Tony's skin, through his hair and over his sore scalp. 

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Tony could only grunt in response. He was exhausted and sore but damn it was a good feeling. 

Loki chuckled and rested a hand on the back of his head, waves of magic flowing into his skin. The pain in his scalp was gone in a few short moments, making him even more sleepy. 

"You're magic," Tony mumbled, eyes closed. 

"Well, you're not wrong," Loki teased, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder blade. "Sleep, Tony. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

There were three things that were absolutely beautiful about that sentence: it meant Loki was staying, that he would cook (Loki's cooking was the best), and he also got a kiss. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave prompts/ideas for day 30!


	7. Fingering

Cuddling on the sofa was fast becoming one of Tony's favourite pastimes. Loki would always wrap around him, no matter what position they were in. So, cuddling was something Tony had grown to love, but this was even better; lying on top of Loki naked, making out happily, with Loki's fingers up his ass. 

There was something to be said for fingering without intending to go further. It was languorous and slow, without the rush of need for more. Tony loved how Loki worked his fingers. It was slow, but purposeful. Gentle without making him feel breakable. And now that they could talk telepathically, the only thing they needed to pull away for was air. 

Tony had never felt as happy as he did with Loki, had never thought a person could  _be_  this happy. He felt Loki hum in response to his thoughts as if in agreement and pressed closer, trailing his fingers over every inch of pale skin that he could reach. Loki was perfect in every single way. 

Loki parted their mouths, leaving them both gasping for breath and rested their foreheads together. Tony sighed happily, rolling his hips against Loki's hand. 

"Feels so good," he said quietly. 

Loki just smiled and kissed him briefly, adding his hips to their slow movements. Tony moaned, rolling against Loki's fingers before grinding forward to bring their naked cocks together. Loki gasped in pleasure, wrapping an arm around his waist tightly to control the movements. Tony didn't argue, not when he had his god pressed so beautifully against him. 

"Fuck," Tony hissed when Loki rubbed over his prostate, his hips jerking. 

Who knew how long this had been going on for? It could have been five minutes, maybe even an hour, but it wouldn't have changed just how close Tony was getting with these simple touches. Simple touches that were probably all elaborately thought out and planned to the most minute detail, knowing Loki. Loki just chuckled in response to his thoughts but didn't deny it. 

"You are beautiful, Tony," Loki whispered. "So beautiful."

Tony huffed. "No one's called me beautiful before you. Hot, sexy, yeah, but never... that."

"To me, that's what you are. You are a glorious creature fit for worship. You. Are. Everything." He emphasised every word with a sharp jab at his prostate, leaving Tony with a weeping cock and strangled moans stuck in his throat. 

Tony couldn't find words, couldn't find breath, couldn't find the will to move in any way except that which allowed Loki to do whatever he wanted. 

"I'm getting close, Lo," he whispered .

Loki nodded in acknowledgement and kissed him again. The feeling of cool lips against his was amazing, the feeling of a hot tongue was even better. It always fascinated him, how different certain parts of Loki's body were in temperature; he'd never noticed it with anyone else, so it must be a god thing. 

Tony found himself pulled further up Loki's body, his cock falling between his lean abs. Loki arched slightly in a way that granted permission. Tony hummed and started thrusting against Loki's muscles, the head of his cock rubbing so perfectly against sweat-slicked skin. Loki's fingers inside of him didn't become any more frantic, keeping their leisurely pace. 

With a sudden cresting of pleasure, Tony came with a groan onto Loki's stomach. He pulled away from their kiss slightly, panting against Loki's mouth. Loki smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead. The god made no move to rub himself off against Tony's hip, or leg, or anything, and that simply wouldn't do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how difficult it is to write a decent length fingering fic? Jfc!


	8. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of yesterday's fingering fic ;D

Once Tony felt like he wasn't about to pass out, he pressed a kiss to Loki's collarbone. Loki hummed happily, carding his fingers through his hair. Tony kept his eyes on the god's face as he kissed lower slowly until he was licking up the come from the ridges of Loki's abs. Loki groaned and pressed his insistent erection against Tony's torso. 

"I think I definitely need to thank you for that," Tony mused lowly, his eyes glittering with mischief. 

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

Tony was very happy to hear the breathless edge to Loki's questions. "I'm going to rim you until you come. See how long it takes for this godly body of yours to fall apart under my tongue."

Loki's hips bucked and his breath hitched. He nodded quickly, letting his eyes close and head fall back. A naked, lounging Loki was a sight to behold, long neck marked with bites and rough kisses. Tony felt the thrill of arousal rush through him, and he wasn't entirely sure whose it was. His mind reached out for Loki's and latched on when he found it, opening everything up to the god underneath him. 

Moving down his body quicker now, more impatient, Tony spread Loki's thighs and pressed them closer to his chest, baring his ass. Tony blew softly over his hole, watching Loki's bone-deep shiver, before he leaned down to kiss it lightly. He let the tip of his tongue trail over it slowly, around the ring of muscle. He licked a long stripe up to Loki's balls, suckling on them for a moment before moving back down. 

All the while, Loki was whimpering and whining above him, his hands gripping the arm of the sofa that they were lying on. Tony shifted his body slightly as best as he could without stopping his ministrations so that one of Loki's legs rested over his shoulder. His now free hand reached up to tug and pinch his nipples, watching the long line of the god's body arch and shudder, chest trembling with a shaky breath. 

Tony let his eyes close, his mouth and hand guided by touch alone. He felt Loki's pleasure as his own, the suggestions of what he wanted, everything. He tensed his tongue and pushed slightly into Loki's hole, dipping into it. He retreated and circled around it a few more times before he pushed back in, a little deeper. He kept up the movements, letting Loki's moans and gasps fill his ears and caress him. 

He had no idea how long he was at it, time melting away in the midst of Loki's intelligent mind becoming putty in his metaphorical hands, his iron self-control melting in his literal ones. His jaw was sore and aching, like he'd been punched with a brick, and his tongue was throbbing lightly, but he'd made a promise that he would make Loki come and he was damn well going to do it. He felt a titter of Loki's amusement at that and scolded him by nipping at his rim. 

Loki moaned and arched, his muscles tensed and twitching. He was close, good. Tony needed to stop, but he wouldn't, not while Loki was still hard. 

"Tony," Loki gasped, his hands coming down to grip the back of his hair. "So close, please.  _Please_."

Tony gave in and let his hand wrap around the god's weeping cock, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. Loki shouted in surprise, coming suddenly in streaks that coated his stomach, a few drops landing on his chest. Tony didn't stop right away, but slowed his movements until Loki was whimpering with how sensitive he was, pulling away then. 

Fuck, Loki looked wrecked. His pale face was flushed with a deep pink that spilled down his throat. His nipples looked sore and tender from how much Tony was playing with them. He was beautiful, even like this.  _Especially_ like this.  

"How long was that?" Loki teased sleepily, his eyes half-closed. 

"No idea," Tony admitted with a smile. 

He set Loki's legs back on the sofa and crawled over him, kissing his slack mouth. 

"Sleep," Tony commanded, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch to drape over them. 

Long arms wrapped around him and rolled them onto their sides. Tony sighed happily and shuffled closer. 

"I love you," Tony said. 

Loki just hummed in response, though Tony just understand the emotions behind the simple noise. 


	9. Sweet and Passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fluff is required

Tony stepped out of the elevator slowly, his cast swinging by his side. A broken arm certainly wasn't the worst he could have got after that fall. The suit had taken the brunt of the damage, but he'd landed on his arm. There were cuts and scrapes and bruises all over his body and he just wanted to curl up in bed with some ice cream and a shitty movie. Loki wasn't due back from his most recent realm-threatening mission for a few weeks, so maybe he'd never even know about the fall? 

He gave up on the idea of the ice cream, too tired to go routing through the freezer and then find a clean spoon. He froze upon seeing the state of his bedroom. It had been tidy (ish) when he'd left, but now his duvet was in a pile in the middle of the bed, his clothes strewn over the bed. He heard a soft little noise and tried to stop the throbbing of his head to listen closer. Sobs and hiccups were coming from underneath the pile of fabric, rough sniffles too. 

"Loki...?" he asked cautiously, sure that no one else would have been in his room like this. 

The duvet was gone in a flash, thrown back onto the floor. A tear-stained face looked up at him in shock. Loki's green eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks sore from wiping away tears continuously. Loki sat up slowly, careful not to look away from him. 

"T-Tony?"

"What's wrong? What have you done with my clothes?"

Loki sobbed again and laughed, scrambling up to throw his arms around him, crying into his neck. Tony blinked and stumbled back in surprise, putting his arms awkwardly around the god. 

"Not that I don't love hugging you and all, but seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Loki whispered, lifting his face to stare at him in disbelief. "Everything's perfect."

"Then why are you crying?"

"You're alive..." he breathed. "There was pain a-and then nothing, like you were... Like you were dead. I couldn't feel you, couldn't find you. I thought... 'This is it, I've lost him'. I can't lose you Tony, not now, not in fifty years, not..."

"Oh, Lo..." Tony pulled him close again, careful of his cast. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Loki asked softly, his voice muffled by how his face was pressed against Tony's neck. 

"I had to deal with some guy calling himself Doom. He's got these annoying robots with an EMP generator in them that took me out. I fell, broke my arm. The suit's fucked though."

Loki's hands were wrapping around the cast silently, glowing softly, without lifting his head from Tony's shoulder. After a minute, he sent a shot of energy through the cast, splitting it in half. Loki pulled it away carefully, freeing Tony's arm. The swelling and bruising was gone; he clenched his fist and felt no pain. He smiled and wrapped both of his arms tightly around Loki, holding him close. 

"Never do that to me again, Tony."

"I won't, I'm sorry."

"Can I...?" Loki asked hesitantly, his hands slipping under Tony's tee to stroke his spine. "I need to touch you."

Tony answered in the form of pulling his shirt up until Loki had to at least loosen his hold. Now shirtless, Tony let Loki run his hands across his skin, healing as he went. He wrapped a gentle around around the back of Loki's neck and pulled him down to kiss him lovingly. His other hand went to Loki's hip and guiding him back towards the bed, pushing him down onto it slowly, never pulling away from their kiss. Loki's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close.

"Tony..." 

"Don't worry, baby, just relax. I'm here, I'm safe. We're both safe."

Loki nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as if the minute he opened them the illusion would disappear and Tony would be dead. Tony stroked his cheek and pushed apart the open shirt Loki had on; one of his. The sleep pants Loki had on were also his, despite all of the clothes they'd bought that would fit Loki perfectly. 

When Loki was naked, Tony leaned down and kissed along his collarbone softly, one hand wrapping around Loki's flaccid cock. It didn't take long until he was hard, and Tony was on his way there too. Tony pushed down his jeans and kicked them off, reaching for the lube. This was usually the point were Loki would stop him and use magic to open himself, but the god didn't move. His eyes were tightly shut and his fingers were biting painfully into Tony's shoulders. The only movement was the slight rise and fall of his ribs. 

"Lo? Look at me, baby." Loki shook his head quickly. "Why not?"

"In case you're not real," the god admitted in little more than a whispered breath. 

"I'm real, Loki, I promise."

Loki didn't respond, didn't open his eyes, so Tony got on with lubing his fingers and pressing one into Loki with ease. He circled it around once before adding a second, curling them to stroke over the god's prostate. He gasped and his hips bucked but he didn't open his eyes. It was only another moment before Tony added a third finger, listening to Loki's hiss carefully. He kept his movements slow and loving. 

Tony had only ever been with Loki like this, and he couldn't imagine having it with anyone else. Couldn't imagine doing anything with anyone else ever again. Tony loved this man, this god, with every fibre of his being and would do anything to keep him, even if Loki would lose him to old age and liver damage one day. 

Shaking off the morbid and frankly heartbreaking thoughts, Tony pulled his fingers free of Loki before he slicked his cock and pressed inside slowly. Loki's breath caught and released in shudders, his hand gripping his shoulders tightly. Tony pulled Loki's legs over his hips, smiling when they wrapped around him automatically. He supported himself on his elbows either side of Loki's head and leaned down to kiss him gently, starting to rock his hips. 

His hips rolled slowly and Tony didn't feel the need to go any faster. This was all he wanted: this intimacy and love. Loki was sobbing small moans, his hands scrabbling for purchase over Tony's back, the arc reactor pressing against Loki's chest. 

When Tony pulled back from the kiss, needing breath, he noticed Loki's eyes were open and staring at him with such an unguarded expression that he felt the wind get knocked out of him as surely as any punch could do. He smiled and kissed him again, stroking down the side of his face. 

"I'm here, Lo, I'm right here. Not going anywhere."

Loki nodded vigorously, letting their foreheads rest against each other as they moved passionately. Nothing had ever been so overwhelming to Tony before, but if he was to die at any time, he would have it be this one. He felt his heart swell with love for this brilliant god, with pride and desire and any number of emotions that he couldn't sort through, couldn't even comprehend. 

When he came, it was with a quiet moan. He began to slow his hips, one hand wrapping around Loki's cock and stroking. His hand was slow, just like his thrusts, and his lips when he pressed them to Loki's. Loki's groan was muffled against his mouth as his cock throbbed and he came too. 

Tony had to pull away to breathe, panting quietly. He let his eyes close for a few moments before he pulled out carefully, lying beside Loki and wrapping his arms around him. Loki shuddered in his arms and pressed closer. 

"One day, would you bond with me, Tony?" Loki whispered quietly against his chest. 

"Like, marry you?" he asked. When Loki nodded, he thought about it. "I think I'd like that, but... Lo, I won't be around forever."

Loki hand curled into a fist. "I can make you. Or I can make myself mortal. I won't live without you, Tony, not if I can help it."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will remain until you... pass over. If you wish to end this here, now that you've acknowledged the consequences of mortality, I won't argue."

"What? No, of course not. I love you, Loki. More than I could ever imagine loving someone. I won't have you making yourself mortal, not with your kids and your family, but..." He sighed and nuzzled his nose against Loki's hair. "What would you need to do?"

Loki smiled against his skin and his entire body relaxed. "I'll look into it. Thank you."

"I mean it every time I tell you that I love you. I wouldn't lie about it, not after seeing Howard do it to my mum every day they were married."

"I love you too. I will not share you tomorrow."

"Pepper said she'll come round to check on me, but I'll tell her not to. You have me all day, baby."

He pressed a kiss to Loki's head and allowed his exhausted body to drag him into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Dr Doom ever appears in Iron Man, not in the films anyway, but artistic licence! ;D


	10. Morning sex

Tony stirred to wakefulness slowly, curling further around the body in front of him, nuzzling against his spine. Loki made a soft noise in response and moved slightly. Tony kisses Loki's shoulder, scraped his teeth up his neck, listening to the god's breath hitch. 

"Tony..."

He skated a hand down Loki's side to his hip, squeezing briefly before reaching around for his cock. It was half hard with arousal, hardening further under Tony's fingers. He pressed his own erection against Loki's ass. 

"You're insatiable," Loki murmured with a chuckle, grinding his hips back nonetheless.

"You love it."

"I love  _you._ "

Smiling happily, he manhandled Loki into rolling over so they were facing before kissing him slowly, ignoring the taste in his mouth. Loki didn't seem to mind, but then again he never got morning breath. Tony kept up his stroking of Loki's cock, whining bemusedly when his hand was pushed away. He grinned when Loki straddled him though, resting his hands on the god's hips. 

"Are you going to fuck me, Tony?" Loki purred seductively.

"If that's what you want, damn right I am."

Tony reached for the lube, coating his fingers and pressing them into Loki easily with how loose he was from last night. He fingered him slowly anyway, making sure to press against his prostate. Loki moaned softly, riding his hand beautifully. Tony pulled him fingers free, quickly replacing them with his cock. The god groaned appreciatively, rocking his hips. He gave him a few moments to adjust but Loki just started riding him as he'd done with his fingers. 

The long lines of Loki's body were the epitome of sin. Smooth and strong and lean, Loki himself was a hedonist's dream incarnate, and Tony was nothing if not a hedonist. He ran his hands over Loki's chest, pinching his nipples briefly, before sliding down his sides to his hips. 

"Am I going to do all of the work?" Loki asked. "I told you to  _fuck_  me."

Tony tightened his grip at such base words coming from such an eloquent mouth. He used his grip to pull Loki down onto his cock, fast and hard. Loki cried out in surprise and shuddered, his fingers digging into the skin either side of the arc reactor. He did it again, thrusting up at the same time. The god went boneless suddenly, falling onto his chest. He moved one hand to press against the base of Loki's spine, tilting his hips further onto his cock. 

Loki mewled, arching. Tony released his hip, bringing his arm up to wrap it around his back, holding him close. He caught his lips in a firm kiss, moaning when Loki forced his tongue into his mouth, shivering against him. He held Loki still and fucked up into him slowly but solidly, mixing in the occasional rough pound that had both of them shouting loud and breaking apart for air. 

Pleasure shot down his spine when Loki sat up again, riding him fast and hard. He dropped his ass quickly, grinding down a few times before lifting himself up and bobbing, dropping again only moments later. Tony was shaking now, heat settling low in his groin. He wrapped his hand around Loki's cock again, squeezing before stroking him. Loki moaned, letting his head fall back on his neck; he moved faster, taking the handjob as a challenge to see who could make the other come first. Tony new it was a useless endeavour; Loki always won. 

Tony wrapped a hand around the back of Loki's neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. The kiss was rough, aggressive, a fight for dominance that Loki usually won. He decided that it wasn't a problem, how easily he submitted to Loki, gave in to any demand that he made. This was his god, his love, and he'd be damned if he didn't try to give him everything he wanted. 

"Tony--" 

"I know, baby, me too..."

Loki nodded, letting his head rest on Tony's shoulder. Tony pulled his hand free; with how close they were pressed together, Tony's stomach would stroke Loki's cock better than his hand could. Loki's hand crept up to wrap around his neck, squeezing briefly, and that was enough. Tony came suddenly with a loud shout, shattering apart underneath Loki's touch. He growled and redoubled his efforts, thrusting up hard into Loki, hand wrapping tightly around his cock. Loki cried out, arching his spine as he came onto Tony's skin, collapsing onto the mess between them, panting. 

They lay still, both panting heavily. By the time Tony had enough air in his lungs to fathom getting up, he said:

"G'morning."

Loki snorted in a very ungodly manner. "Morning."

 


	11. Shower Sex

Tony peeked around the door of the en suite, left open by Loki as usual. The room was steamy was the shower and Loki had his back to the door. Tony smirked slightly and sauntered over, wrapping his arms around Loki's naked body and kissing his neck. 

"Tony..." Loki murmured reluctantly. "I'm trying to shower."

"But I missed you," Tony complained, resting his hands on the god's hips to hold him close. 

"I will only be another minute, love. You needn't worry."

"I know, but I  _missed_  you."

Loki sighed dramatically - though his affectionate crept through - as if sex was a hardship. He turned around to face him, a small smile on his lips. 

"I got myself ready and everything," Tony purred, fluttering his eyelashes ridiculously. 

Loki's eyes darkened immediately and he went still for a moment. Tony yelped in surprise when his front was pressed against the tiled wall, Loki's hand firm against the back of his head. His whole body went limp immediately, except for his cock which started perking up at the rough touch. He arched his back, pushing his ass out to try and urge Loki on. All he got was a spank in return, causing him to gasp. 

"Stark," Loki growled against his ear, "will you submit to your god?"

"Y-Yeah, yours, all yours," he stammered, cock definitely gaining interest rapidly. 

"Good boy," Loki praised, rewarding him with a kiss and a nip to the back of his neck. 

Slim hands inched down Tony's sides to his hips, where they grasped and pulled until he was arched obscenely, ass bared. Loki hummed appreciatively, thoughtfully, his thoughts guarded. Those hands trailed down either side of his spine until they reached his cheeks and spread them, exposing his loose hole. Loki laid a brief kiss over it before he straightened up, pushing two fingers inside him without warning. 

"Well done, Tony."

Tony preened under the commendation and bit his lip to keep quiet. The water pouring down over them was warm, almost too warm against the skin made vulnerable. Loki removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pushing forward slowly, kept slick by the water. Tony moaned, fingers slipping against the tile. Loki caught him easily before he could fall to the ground. He wrapped his fingers round both Tony's wrists easily and hauled his arms up above his head. Tony hissed at the pull in his shoulders. 

"Sorry," Loki murmured. 

The hand on his wrists didn't move, nor did the one on his hip, as Loki began to thrust, slowly at first in case the water wasn't enough to wet the way. When Tony was mewling and whining in frustration several long minutes later, held up only by Loki's grip on his body, Loki finally pushed in hard, stabbing his prostate head-on. Tony cried out, legs trembling, his head dropping to bob between his shoulders. 

Loki pulled out, making Tony whine and try to stand to see what was wrong. He didn't have to though, because Loki was pulling him up and turning him up. He was pressed against the wall and a kiss was pressed to his lips before he was lifted easily by the god, wrapping his legs around his waist automatically. Loki guided his cock back into his hole easily, sinking in slowly. Tony moaned, head falling against the wall. 

Taking the opportunity to mark him, Loki leaned forward and bit hard at the side of his neck at the same time as he thrust in viciously. Tony shouted loudly, the sound ricocheting off the walls. His fingers were digging in hard at Loki's shoulders, gripping him in an effort to hold on. 

After a few moments, he reached for his cock which was begging to be touched, but Loki growled loudly against his neck. 

"You will come from only this, Stark. I will show you what happens when you make demands of a  _god_."

Tony whimpered and moved his hand back to Loki's shoulder and, fuck, that shouldn't be as hot as it was. Loki started thrusting in earnest, every slap of skin loud enough to be heard from the bedroom, even with the shower, and there was sure to be bruises on Tony's ass that were the exact imprint of his lover's hips. 

One final thrust and Tony was done, shouting suddenly and coming between them. The water from the shower quickly washed away the evidence of his orgasm. The tightening of his ass around Loki's cock was the last push that threw Loki over the edge, and the god met his orgasm with a low, long groan. 

Tony was panting was heavily that his vision was swimming and he would have been on the floor were it not for Loki's hands holding him up. Slowly, Loki set him back down on his feet after pulling out. They shared a sweet kiss, so irreconcilable with the way they fucked. Loki chuckled lowly and pulled away to rinse his hair, as if he hadn't been interrupted at all.


	12. On the Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played a bit because we've already had sex in Tony's office so the workshop it is ;)

As much as Tony loved his work, he loved spending time with Loki even more. With the god in the kitchen making dinner and Tony stuck in his workshop, its safe to say he was sulking. Loki had managed to escape from Asgard for a few days and Tony had to spend their time working. He could hardly leave it to the incompetent idiots at the Stark Industries labs and it had to be done by Monday. 

He put down his screwdriver with a huff, looking towards the door longingly. He blinked in surprise and grinned widely when he saw Loki stood there with a bemused smile on his face, wearing only a pair of his boxers (expensive red silk that contrasted with Loki's white skin so beautifully). 

"Stop pouting, I can feel you from upstairs."

"You can come feel me over here if you want," he replied with a lascivious grin.

Loki chuckled and came over, situating himself in Tony's lap with his arms draped over the mortal's shoulders. Pressing a brief kiss to his lips, Loki rubbed their noses together. 

"What has you so distracted?"

"Don't want to waste any time that I have with you."

Loki hummed thoughtfully at that, twining Tony's hair around his fingers. "How about you fuck me right here and then join me upstairs in an hour?" he suggested with his usual smirk. 

Tony's mouth went dry as he nodded. He stood - supporting the god until he wrapped his legs around his waist - and pushed everything away on the worktable. The clatter of metal and tools falling to the floor had Loki chuckling but Tony cleared the space and set Loki on it before climbing on too. 

"Want you to ride me, Lo."

"I suppose that can be arranged."

Tony laughed slightly and pulled Loki close to kiss him, running his hands over his bare chest. A flick of Loki's wrist had them both naked and pressed together. Loki took Tony's hand in his briefly, coating his fingers with magic lube. Tony pressed two fingers into the god easily, swallowing his moans with a deep kiss. 

He moved his fingers slowly, taking a few moments to just enjoy having the god close. Loki growled and pushed him hard until he was on his back. Loki knelt and stroked Tony's hard cock a few times with the magic lube in his hand until he was fully coated before he sank down onto it. Tony groaned at the feeling of Loki and gripped his hips tightly. 

Loki scratched down his chest either side of the arc reactor slowly, pinching his nipples briefly. Tony gasped and fucked up in surprise. Loki moaned slightly, arching. He started rising and falling slowly, speeding up as they both got more impatient. Tony thrust up hard with a grunt just as Loki was coming back down, grinning at the shout it got him. Loki started riding him with abandon, falling onto his elbows to kiss Tony roughly. 

Tony moaned, grabbed at his back, holding him still to set his own pace. He fucked into him fast and hard, shaking the table underneath him. Loki mewled and shivered as he came, the ripples of his tight ass making Tony follow with a groan. 

Releasing the god, Tony stroked through his hair slowly, untangling the black strands. Loki kissed him softly before he chuckled and disappeared, leaving Tony alone on the worktable. 

"Damn gods," Tony grumbled. 


	13. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One a day", my fucking arse. I'm sorry for being away for so long. I _will_ be finishing this, just... bear with me.

Tony was late home and he knew it. He also knew how frustrated with him Loki would be. While there were times that Loki's frustration resulted in _fantastic_ sex, more often than not all it got him was a grumpy god and even occasionally the Silent Treatment. The Silent Treatment was something he was used to receiving from Pepper, but that was Pepper. With Loki it was different. The closer he got to their floor in the elevator that was  _definitely_ going more slowly than usual, the better he could feel Loki's emotions. There was no frustration there, just... impatience? Desire? He was still learning how to discern the feelings he got second hand. 

The elevator doors finally opened and he rushed out, an explanation for his lateness on his lips. He stopped. Loki wasn't around in the living room but he could definitely hear his moans coming from down the hall. Tony grinned and quickly hurried down to their bedroom, undoing his tie and buttons and zips as he went. He heard Loki's familiar chuckle and another set of moans and stopped again. Was Loki in there with someone else...? Loki wouldn't do that surely, especially not in _Tony's_ bed, in  _Tony's_ house. He threw open the door with accusations on his lips when he had to stop again to pick his jaw up off the floor. 

Loki was definitely grinding down on someone else with their dick in his ass, but that someone was... also Loki. 

"We've been waiting for you, Tony," the god purred. "My patience only stretched so far though, so we got started without you."

"What...?"

"I want you both to fuck me. I want to be stretched wide and left loose by your cock, love. Are you going to stand there and watch? Because I can make another one if you won't oblige me."

Tony was momentarily torn. On the one hand, he wanted to fuck Loki - and with Loki's clone's cock in there with his - but he also wanted to sit back and watch Loki fall back under long fingers and glorious cocks. That could wait for another day. Now he was going to fuck his god. He finished undressing as fast as he could and climbed onto the bed. Loki leaned back, supporting himself easily with his hands planted in the mattress and pulled Tony closer with his legs wrapping around his waist. 

"Like this," he said, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "How was work?"

Loki leaned closer to kiss him while they guided Tony's cock into his loosened, ready hole. Tony bit down on his lip at the sheer tightness of his lover around him. Loki was tight most of the time, but now it felt like there just wasn't enough room. The feeling of another cock squeezed tightly alongside his own was amazing and he was so glad that he chose this option. 

"Work was--"

"Don't care," Loki interrupted quickly with a moan, biting down on his already swollen bottom lip. "Tell me later."

Tony chuckled and nodded slightly; he was long used to Loki's mercurial decisions. Plus, right now he had better things to be doing than complaining about his work day. He took a deep breath and pulled back, just as the clone pushed further in. They both groaned at the feeling and Tony pushed back in slowly, revelling in the feeling of the clone's cock dragging along his. He could only imagine what it felt like for Loki. 

"That good, babe?" he asked, already bordering on breathless. 

Loki nodded quickly and pushed down for more. Tony obliged as always, picking up speed as he grabbed the back of Loki's head to pull him forward into a rough kiss that started with their noses squashed together and ended with their teeth clacking together. Loki grinned widely at him. 

"More, Tony," he demanded. "Is that all you have?"

"Let me take my time. Want this to last more than thirty seconds."

Laughing, Loki nodded again and rolled his hips gracefully, the movement making his abs stand out in the most beautiful way. He would never get enough of the lean masterpiece that was Loki's body. 

"That's what happens when - ah! When you get old," Loki teased breathlessly. 

"Speak for yourself, O ancient one."

Loki rolled his eyes and stayed quiet except for his moans and whimpers. The god's cock began to twitch and jerk with how close he was getting. All Tony had to do was rub his thumb over the slit in the tip and Loki was coming, throwing his head back with a shout. The vicious tight clench of the heat around his cock tightened further and it forced Tony's orgasm. He groaned through it, hips moving in aborted little thrusts. He slowly came to a stop, panting lightly. Loki waved a hand and the squeeze around his cock became more loose than ever before as the clone disappeared. Loki climbed off his cock and dropped onto the mattress, stretching out. 

"Work was fine."

Loki snorted in amusement where his face was pressed into his pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do people do these. What is life. How.


	14. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise to everyone who has been lingering here since October >.> The next time I say I want to do something like this, somebody please slap me. Please.

Tony could feel Loki lingering in the room. He didn’t know where the god was, only that he was still here. He could barely hear anything over the loud pounding of his blood in his ears, or the ragged panting of his breath. They’d worked slowly up to the blindfold now hiding everything from his sight. It was thick but dark. Soft, unlike the horrible burlap sack that had been shoved over his head in Afghanistan. So different that aside from the comparison, he felt nothing beyond the intense pleasure of stroking himself.

The bed dipped slightly at his side, making him tense in surprise momentarily. Loki’s cool lips brushed over his cheeks, down to the corner of his mouth.

“You are so beautiful, Tony,” the god purred against his skin. “The sight of you like this is so arousing, you have no idea. This pretty collar around your throat, my colours across your face… Your hand around your cock.”

“Loki--” Tony gasped out, neck arching to try and get Loki’s mouth on his throat.

The god chuckled and mouthed at his skin, sucking deep bruises wherever he could. “Hush, pet, focus on my voice and touching yourself. I want to see if you can come with nothing more than this.”

Tony swallowed hard, feeling his Adam’s apple press against the suede on the inside of his collar. He could feel Loki’s arousal in his mind, further clouding his thoughts. As far as he was aware, Loki hadn’t touched himself since the beginning of this venture, and fuck if that wasn’t hot. Knowing that everything a _god_ was feeling was simply from watching him, talking to him, it did wonders for a guy’s ego.

Laughing a little, Loki carried on speaking, “Your ego should be the least of your worries right now, Stark. You could be more focused on pleasing yourself, pleasing _me_. That was what you wanted from tonight, wasn’t it? To please me? You’ve been so good up until now, don’t change that. The image you present before me right now… It makes me want to lock you in this room and never let you leave. It makes me want to take this wonderful length of yours down my throat, inside me, anywhere I can have it. You would oblige me, wouldn’t you, pet?”

“Yeah, Lo, I-- Fuck… Yeah, I would, please, can I come?”

“Begging already? You _are_ very good with these hands of yours, I suppose. Ask nicely and I’ll let you.”

“Please!” Tony shouted, spine arching when Loki sent a spike of magic through him as punishment for being so loud. “Please… Please, please, I need-- I want to come, please.”

“I suppose that’ll do. Come for me, love. Come for me so I can taste your seed on your skin when I lick you clean,” Loki whispered into his ear, and that was enough to tip him over the edge, shouting loudly with a deep moan.

Loki followed through with his promise, slipping down the bed to lick Tony’s skin clean with long swipes of his tongue that made Tony groan when he pulled his blindfold off to look.

“How was that?” Loki asked, coming back up to kiss him softly.

“Better than last time. No anxiety.”

With a proud smile, Loki kissed him softly. “I’m glad.”


	15. Praise Kink

“You’re so good for me, Tony,” Loki cooed softly, using the riding crop in his hand to tip Tony’s head up to make the man look at him. His pupils were so blown that the lovely brown of them was all but wholly swallowed up. “My good boy…”

Tony whimpered softly, fingers twitching where he’d been forced to lay them on his knees. Kneeling on the floor beside his bed with Loki circling him like a vulture, Tony should have felt so much more vulnerable that he did. Rather than exposed, he felt… safe. He knew Loki would never hurt him beyond that which he asked for.

“Tony?” Loki asked, touching the man’s cheek with his fingers. “Okay?”

“Sorry, I’m okay.”

Loki nodded and leaned down to kiss him briefly. “Good boy. Look how well you’re doing for me; how beautiful you are… Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Tony blushed slightly and nodded a little. With Loki’s thoughts and feelings in his head most of the time, he knew – at least to some extent – how much the god cared for him. Loki could clearly tell what he was thinking about if the grin on his face had anything to do with it.

“I like being good for you,” Tony admitted with another soft blush.

“I know,” Loki said. “That’s one of the many things I love. You know what else I love about you?” At the little shake of Tony’s head, he continued, “I love your submission. How easily you slip into it and give yourself over to me.”

A smack of the crop to Tony’s shoulder made him gasp as Loki began to circle him, dragging the crop along his skin, teasing him with careful hits to his ribs.

“I love your smile, and the quiet little gasps and whimpers you make when you think I’m not paying attention. I love the look in your eyes when you think I’m not looking.” Loki set the crop down and pulled Tony to his feet, leading him to the large mirror that took up most of one wall.

With Loki standing behind him, Tony couldn’t help looking himself over in the mirror, gasping when Loki bit at his neck and pinched his nipples. His hands were beginning to tremble and he felt like his knees would give out an any moment.

“I love this too,” Loki murmured against his throat, fingers brushing across the arc reactor. “It reminds me of how brave and good you are and makes me want to kill anyone who’s ever hurt you. You are _mine_ , Tony Stark, and no one so much as touches what is mine. You will be mine until the day you say otherwise.”

“N-Never,” Tony gasped, ridiculously close to orgasm despite the fact that Loki hadn’t even touched his cock yet. He felt Loki smile against his skin as his long-fingered hand trailed down his stomach slowly.

“I love this as well,” the god said quietly as he wrapped his hand around his cock. “I love the way I can pull the sweetest moans from you with the slightest touch. I love the look on your face when you come. Are you going to come for me, pet? Is my good little boy coming to come?”

Tony didn’t answer, too busy trying to stay upright even with Loki’s arm around his chest. He was so close, he could practically taste the arousal on his tongue, and he wanted so desperately to please Loki that he didn’t fight the orgasm when it surged through him, pulling a soft cry out of him with a needy, relieved moan.

Loki stroked him through the orgasm, grinning when Tony sagged against his breathlessly, panting raggedly.

“Fuck, Lo,” Tony laughed tiredly. “The things you say…”

“I didn’t finish. I love _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more tomorrow! I'm tired as anything right now but I have to do some work tomorrow. Hopefully I can get at least one up, without waiting another five months... Hope you enjoyed these two new ones.


	16. Sub Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I've mentioned it before but I don't think I've actually experienced sub drop first hand. Apologies for any errors regarding it

Tony Stark had never had a consistent sleep schedule. Ever, as far as he was aware. But right now, he simply couldn’t sleep. He’d worked himself to exhaustion, drunk more than it would usually take for him to pass out but all he’d achieved was a horrible guilty feeling that had set up shop in his gut and refused to move. He’d promised Pepper he would drink less. He’d promised _Loki_ he would drink less.

His brain was shot – he just couldn’t concentrate, even when it came to things that he usually enjoyed. He went to turn on the coffee machine, only to find it already hot. When had he done that? It couldn’t have been JARVIS; the AI wasn’t connected to the coffee machine. He was alone in the mansion so it must have been him. Clearly he’d just forgotten.

He felt… lost in his own house. He couldn’t find things, things he didn’t remember moving, only to find them somewhere else. Sure, on a good day, that would have been frustrating, but now he found himself pushed to tears because his phone wasn’t where he remembered leaving it.

Even just thinking about it made him start to cry. He wiped angrily at his face. Maybe he was getting early onset dementia or something. It’s what he deserved, he supposed. He’d done a lot of bad shit in his life, maybe it was just karma. He fiddled with the circuit board he’d been trying to play with for almost an hour now. At least, he thought it was an hour. He wasn’t sure. He just… couldn’t get into it.

Sighing in frustration, he pushed the thing away and turned off the soldering iron. He rubbed at his eyes, wondering why this damn headache hadn’t gone away yet. It had been persisting no matter how many meds he took.

He wished Loki were here. They’d tried out some new stuff before he’d left the day before last. God, it had been great. They’d tried out the blindfold again and Loki had pulled him across his knee and spanked him so hard he could still feel it. He was sure his ass was bruised but he didn’t give a shit. It had been so intense that he thought he’d explode.

Thoughts of Loki brought a small smile to Tony’s face. The god had had to dash off in the middle of the night. Odin needed him or some shit, he’d said. At least Loki had woken him to tell him, pressing a kiss to his lips before he’d teleported away. The place in Tony’s mind where Loki usually resided was empty. He knew that Loki had blocked the connection temporarily. Something about ‘privacy’ and ‘good of the realm’. Tony didn’t care, but all he achieved with thinking about it was an overwhelming loneliness and sniffling as he tried to fight a new flood of tears.

He left the workshop slowly, trudging upstairs as he wiped at his eyes. Reaching his room, he looked around it slowly. It was dark, but that was okay. He needed to just lie in the dark right now. Tony kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed on Loki’s side, pulling the god’s pillow into his arms. As soon as Loki’s scent hit him, he knew there was no way to hold back to tears that had overcome him.

A sob escaped him suddenly and the floodgates had broken. He let himself cry, hating himself for the weakness, which only got a million times worse as the block of his connection to Loki lifted and he felt the god’s curiosity and then immediate worry. There was a spark in the link and then Loki was in front of him, climbing onto the bed to pull him into his arms. Loki hadn’t even removed his armour, too concerned with Tony’s wellbeing.

“What happened, Tony? What’s wrong?” Loki asked softly, stroking his hair.

“N-Nothing,” Tony managed to say, Loki’s presence soothing him and helping him calm down. “I’m just a fucking pussy.”

The colloquialism clearly confused Loki but he must have got the gist of it. “Nonsense, my love. Just take a deep breath - that’s it, like that. Now, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Tony admitted eventually, internal turmoil at least most calm again.

“Well, do you know when it started?”

“After you left…”

“After our session? Oh, Norns, I should never have left you. I’m so sorry, Tony, this is my fault. I should have made sure you were okay before I left.”

“I _was_ okay,” Tony insisted.

“I know, but that’s not the point, love. Hush, I’m here now. Go to sleep, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Tony nodded a little and let Loki pull the pillow from his hands and hold him closer. He tried to get comfortable against the god, but there was no way that was happening with all of that cold metal.

“Lo?” When Loki hummed in response, Tony said, “Could you take your armour off?”

Loki just laughed softly and it was gone. Tony smiled. He was alright now.


	17. Naked Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired for any more today, but have some short naked kisses!

Tony woke slowly, stretching out like a cat. His muscles ached in the best way, just making him grin at the memory of why they ached in the first place; Loki had managed to steal a couple days away from Asgard just for the two of them and they’d spent the first night of their little holiday having great sex. Not that all of their sex wasn’t great, but last night had been… mind-blowing.

He turned his head towards the god, grinning when he saw that he was still asleep. Tony took the time to look Loki over. He had a few small injuries but nothing serious. A long, already healing cut on his cheek, some bruises blooming on his ribs, a few other things. Loki had brushed aside Tony’s concern, promising that he was okay and none of it hurt. Of course, Tony was pretty sure that Loki’s idea of pain was slightly skewed due to being a pretty much indestructible immortal.

Leaning over, Tony kissed his forehead gently, fighting a soft laugh at the way the touch made Loki’s nose crinkle. He kissed the corner of his eye, his cheek, the edge of his mouth before finally kissing his lips. Loki’s stirring ended up in him waking as soon as Tony pressed their lips together.

Tony felt Loki returning the kiss, slim hands reaching out to pull him closer. There was something so special about these quiet moments, the slow make-out sessions they had; Tony had never had them with anyone else and that automatically made them special in his opinion, especially because they were with Loki.

“Good morning,” the god murmured when he pulled away for a moment.

Tony just smiled, shuffling closer to press the lines of their naked bodies together. His hands searched for skin, as always mesmerised by the relative coolness of Loki’s body. It didn’t concern him – it was just another thing about his lover to enjoy.

They were pressed close together, legs tangling as they kissed. Tony sighed happily when Loki’s hand curled into his hair.

“Good morning,” Tony answered eventually, grinning at Loki’s soft chuckle.


	18. Slow and Lazy

Tony couldn’t help the way he arched against Loki as the god kissed him, his slim hands sliding down Tony’s sides slowly, inching their way closer to where Tony wanted them.

“Lo, come on,” he complained.

Loki just huffed a soft laugh and moved even slower for a moment before picking up his previous pace. “Don’t hurry me, Tony. Let me show you how good slow can be.”

“Yeah, I can appreciate a good slow fuck as much as the next guy, but please, hurry up,” he complained.

Pulling back to look at him, Loki raised an eyebrow. “Sex for the sake of sex is good, but how about sex for the sake of intimacy?”

“That’s…” Tony swallowed. “That’s a new thing.”

“Do you trust me, Tony?” Loki asked quietly, moving to mouth at the line of his throat.

Tony’s mouth opened in a silent gasp, fingers coming up to tangle in Loki’s dark hair as he nodded. He trusted Loki with his life. He gave himself over to the sensations that he knew Loki was planning to wring from him.

Loki moved them so Tony was underneath him and continued to mouth at his pulse as his hands skimmed along his tanned skin. Slowly, Tony sank into the soft kisses that they shared as Loki touched him everywhere he could reach, the coolness of the god’s fingers against his heated skin only adding to the pleasure.

He gasped in surprise when he felt Loki’s fingers, slick with magic, against his entrance. He relaxed again as the magic lube eased the way for Loki’s touch. Tony rolled his hips to find a better angle, grateful when Loki didn’t stop him and instead pressed against his prostate. The shaky gasp of pleasure at the touch was loud in the quiet intensity of the room, as was the soft moan when Loki pushed another finger into him.

Fingering him open slowly, Loki ducked his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, rubbing at it with the flat of his tongue. Tony felt like he was floating on air, an open wire of sensation that sparked with every touch. He lost track of time, eyes closed, only opening them again when he felt Loki adjust their hips to push into him slowly.

A louder moan was ripped from Tony’s throat, spine arching and toes curling. Loki’s body was flush against him, barely any room between them. The god’s slow rolls of his hips weren’t fast or hard, but it was so intense that Tony was stunned to silence, whimpering a little when a thrust got his prostate.

It could have been hours, could have been mere seconds, before Tony felt the beginnings of an orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He would have begged to be touched if he could have made his throat work, his tongue a dead weight in his mouth. Loki seemed to know what he wanted, their mental connection flaring suddenly until Tony could feel _everything_. The echo of pleasure between them was what made him build quickly, gasping against Loki’s mouth with his eyes screwed shut. That didn’t stop him from seeing himself, not with Loki’s mind projecting into his so perfectly.

“Lo--“

Tony couldn’t even finish his name before he was coming with a desperate moan, grasping at Loki’s shoulders as he bit into his own lip hard.

The orgasm felt as if it was lasting years, like it would never end, but when it did he merely sagged into the mattress, panting heavily.

Loki grinned lazily and pulled out of him slowly, lying beside him to press kisses across his skin. “How was that?”

“You know how it was, you cheat.”

Laughing softly, Loki pulled him close again for another kiss.


	19. Edging

Tony was pretty sure he was about to start crying in frustration. Loki had been fingering him slowly for what felt like  _hours_ and may well have been. A lazy makeout session on the couch had turned into Loki's cool hands grabbing at his ass and sucking more bruises onto his throat, which had then lead to this: Loki's fingers inside him pressing at his prostate whenever he felt like it, pushing him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, only to stop completely when Tony got too close. 

"Lo, please, I _can't_ \-- Please!" Tony whined desperately, hips jerking and fingers curled tightly in Loki's hair, tugging sharply at his scalp in frustration, although the pain of it only drove Loki on as it always did. 

Loki's dark chuckle made Tony wonder why no one had decided he was insane for getting off on this. The knowledge that Loki could crush him with one hand - or even less if he deigned to use his magic - should not have got him as hot as it did. It shouldn't have made him crave more, or made him yearn to be crushed. Long fingers clutched the short strands of brown hair on Tony's head and  _pulled_ until the mortal was arched, spine curled sharply and whimpered sobs escaping him. 

"Please-- I need--" Tony tried to say, crying out when Loki jabbed at his prostate again, only to have those fingers leave him once again. "You bastard, I need it, please!"

"Now, now, little one..." Loki purred, scraping his teeth along the line of Tony's jaw. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes!" Tony shouted, straining cock slightly purple with denied arousal.

"Then behave, or you won't get to come at all. Do you understand? Patience makes the end so much sweeter..."

Tony decided that his best shot at an orgasm was just to shut the fuck up and let Loki do whatever he wanted. Slowly, the submission eased its way into his bones and he went pliant on top of Loki, pulling a satisfied hum from the god's throat. 

"Good boy," Loki said softly, kissing his temple and letting the hard grip he had on Tony's hair loosen until his spine was straight again rather than bent in half. 

Loki's long fingers teased up and down his spine slowly as the nearness of Tony's orgasm ebbed away, only to push back into him and start the process all over again. It felt so  _good_ that Tony couldn't stop the tears from falling. A mixture of pleasure and frustration made him start sobbing, the embarrassing noises shushed by Loki as the god pressed gentle kisses to his temple, pulling his fingers free again. Tony had been so close, the time between each peak becoming shorter and shorter until he was sure that even if Loki stopped touching him everywhere, the orgasm wouldn't stop. He just wanted to come, but he didn't want to disappoint Loki. Even the thought made his heart clench tightly and stomach sink. 

"I'm going to let you come this time, pet. Is that okay?" Loki cooed against his skin, smiling at Tony's quick nodding. 

True to his word, Loki didn't stop the slow thrusting of his fingers. The god's cock was still rock hard against Tony's hip and the desire to get Loki off suddenly surged past the need to come so he started to rub their cocks together with firm but shaky rolls of his hips. He felt over-sensitive, even the touch of Loki's cool skin against him almost too much, but it helped to get him off even more quickly. It couldn't have been any more than a minute before Tony's whole body went rigid and he came almost silently, wave after wave of come spurting over Loki's stomach, even after he thought he had nothing else left to give. 

Tony collapsed against Loki exhaustedly, expecting the god to at least rock against him until he came, but Loki just smiled proudly and kissed him softly, gathering him up in his arms to hold him close, whispering praise to him the whole time. When Tony passed out, he felt incredibly proud - but then again, Loki's praise was always enough to make him feel that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I got a job! My first ever, just to make some money while I'm at college. It's been hectic the past couple weeks, but hopefully this makes up for it ;) Comments make my day every time (hint hint)


	20. After A Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't decide whether to do this one after a _literal_ fight or after an argument... Then I thought - in ALTF I mentioned that Loki and Tony have fought bad guys together before, so I went with that angle. Hope it doesn't disappoint :)

Tony looked up from the destruction around him, breathing heavily even in the suit. Some maniac had decided it would be a good idea to install a virus into some drones and set them loose on the city. He was sure it was just some sort of teenage prank gone wrong - and who hadn't accidentally made an army of killer robots at least once or twice in their lives? Tony certainly had. Some of the drones had been equipped with mild EMP repulsors and had temporarily taken out the suit. Of course, putting it like that didn't really portray the pure panic that Tony had felt when he was falling out of the sky to his death. Looking over at his saviour, Tony smiled a little, only to be met with a scowl when Loki turned around. 

"Next time, Stark, please be sure to call me before you rush off into danger," the god said coolly. 

"Aw, baby, were you worried for me?" Tony said as the face plate lifted up. 

"Of course I was, you idiot," Loki snapped, storming over. Tony prepared himself for a slap at the very least. He was not expecting to be pulled against Loki's tall frame and kissed to within an inch of his life. "The only reason you're alive right now is because I managed to arrive in time for my magic to catch you."

"Uh, thank you about that, by the way." 

"You can thank me when we get home by getting off this ridiculous suit," Loki said, a small smirk twitching on his lips. 

"You mean to say that you can't just rip the thing off me? I thought my god was incredibly strong," Tony said with a pout.

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony's arm, the now-familiar burst of magic around them teleporting them back to the mansion. "Of course I could, but I think you would be upset if I destroyed yours and JARVIS' brain-child."

"Good afternoon, sir. Thank you for catching Mr Stark," the AI himself said. "The energy blast burnt me out of the suit's systems, meaning that I could not take control of the flight capabilities."

"We'll fix that later, buddy," Tony said, pressing buttons and clasps to make the damaged suit fall off him to the floor in pieces. "Right now, I have some 'thank you's of my own to express."

"Very well, sir," JARVIS said before falling silent. 

Dressed in his jeans and T-shirt once again, Tony opened his mouth to say some ridiculous pick-up line, only to yelp instead as Loki picked him up easily and began to carry him back to their bedroom. Tony chuckled and kissed Loki happily, the god's steps faltering only once. Once Tony had been dropped on the bed, he began to pull his clothes off quickly, watching Loki unclasp his black and green leather armour lazily, despite the fact that he was more than capable of magicking them away. When he voiced this to Loki, the god simply shrugged and said, 

"So many spells in such a short period of time used almost all of my magic reserves. I will need to rest for them to replenish."

"Does that mean that you're incapable of going back to God-land for a little while?" Tony asked with a wide grin.

Rolling his eyes once more, Loki nodded. "It does indeed. Such a shame, isn't it?"

Tony swallowed hard at the sight of Loki's now naked body, the leathers strewn on the floor. Loki climbed on the bed and helped finish undressing Tony, straddling him once they were both bare. 

"I think I quite fancy the idea of riding you today..." Loki mused thoughtfully. "I _do_ so love your cock. What do you think?"

Tony was most definitely on board with that plan. He nodded quickly. "You got enough magic for lube or shall I dig some out?" 

Loki didn't answer, instead leaning over to open the top drawer of the bedside table, plucking the small, mostly unused bottle of lube from it. He pushed the bottle into Tony's hand and leaned down to kiss him happily. Tony loved opening up Loki on his fingers. They weren't as long as the god's, but they were thicker and stretched him wider. Dripping some over his fingers as best as he could while busy kissing Loki, Tony pushed two into Loki immediately. Loki loved the burn of too-fast preparation, and Tony loved the way it made his lover shiver and breath shakily. The prep was quick and not enough but neither of them cared as Loki dropped down forcefully on Tony's cock, hissing out a moan. Tony waited a short moment before he planted his feet in the cover and began to thrust up into his lover, biting his lip as Loki bounced on his hips. 

"The next time you rush recklessly into danger," Loki moaned, head falling back and long hair brushing against his shoulders, "whether or not I have to save you, I'll take you over my knee and spank you until you're crying and begging for forgiveness, do you understand?"

Tony nodded quickly, letting his hands grip Loki's bony hips. "I understand."

"Good boy," Loki purred. "You know how I love it when you're good for me. And you want to be good, don't you, love?"

This time Tony's agreement didn't just come in the form of fast nodding, but also the jerk of surprise in his hips. "I want to be good, I'll be good, I promise."

"Then _fuck_ me, Tony," Loki growled. 

Tony tightened his grip on Loki's hips and rolled them over so he could pin Loki down - as much as Loki would allow himself to be pinned, anyway - and fuck him as hard as he could, jolting them both up the bed and sometimes making even Tony's sturdy bed knock against the wall. The sight of Loki relaxed and enjoying his pleasure would drive even the straightest man closer to orgasm, Tony was sure. Not that he intended to allow anyone else to see this, of course. 

"Shit," he swore, brow scrunching up as he focused on making the god come, wrapping one calloused hand around his cock, allowing his hard thrusts to jerk Loki's length into his hand for him. 

Loki's stamina mostly involved having a short refractory period so it didn't take all that long to make him come. A loud moan and an arched spine were the first indicators of Loki's orgasm, a moment later the god coming all over himself. Tony slowed down then, so desperately close himself. Loki opening their mental connection and touching his mind was all it took to make him swear and his hips jerk as he filled Loki. 

"Thought you couldn't do magic," Tony said after a few moments. 

Loki chuckled, letting his eyes close. "That's not magic, Tony. That's just us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think these two are all I have the energy for today, but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Humiliation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for slut-shaming (not pre-discussed but consensual), general Loki-ness (empty threats that he would be very capable of carrying out), belittlement, magical breathplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time I said I'd try and get this thing done soon? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah, I'm so funny, hilarious. Wow. I'm going to try and do one tonight and then more tomorrow (How many times have I said that by now?)
> 
> Erm, this got rather out of hand... I'm not even sure what this is, I'll be honest. Does it still count as humiliation? XD Note the TWs

The day had started off like most of their shared days had; Tony would wake slowly, often late in the morning, and Loki would roll his eyes and laze about in bed with some ancient leather-bound book until Tony saw fit to get up. When Loki stayed, Tony's life felt... complete. Whether they were having wild sex or _attempting_ to cook a meal, life was good, and Tony was happy. Now was... unique. Tony had turned on the large TV opposite his bed - well, he'd told JARVIS to - and snorted immediately at the news coverage of some celebrity award show last night. 

"She's awful in bed," Tony had remarked without thinking. 

Loki was silent but when Tony looked over to him, he found the god staring at him with a ridiculously sexy raised eyebrow, the book in hand set in his lap. "And you know this how?"

"I'd have thought that kind of obvious, babe... Ages ago, obviously. I'd never cheat on you."

"Good," Loki said simply as he lifted the book again. "Because you know that if you did, I'd have to skin you alive and raise your corpse as an eternal servant."

Tony laughed slightly, although he had no doubt that Loki wasn't one hundred percent serious, both about the threat and the ability to carry it out. He may not be well-versed in the wonders of magic, but he knew that Loki was extremely powerful, had seen it for himself. The thought was disturbingly terrifying and arousing simultaneously. Loki had barely been looking at the book long enough to read one sentence before it was being set aside on the side table. 

"Just how many of these people have you had sex with?" Loki asked, tone guarded, although Tony could feel flickers of curiosity and... something else through their bond. 

"Uh, her, and her... And him," Tony started, gasping in surprise when he suddenly found himself trapped beneath Loki, who had a devilish smirk on his face. 

"My, my, who would have known Tony Stark was such a filthy whore?" Loki purred. "It's quite a miracle that such a desperate, dirty little slut can be satisfied by me alone."

Tony whimpered softly. "Y-Yeah, but you can multiply yourself and-- Ah!" Tony yelped as he was unceremoniously thrown onto his front. A hand pushed into his hair, cool thumb caressing the nape of his neck before the fingers in his hair tightened and pulled hard to bend Tony nearly in half to make sure his hair wasn't ripped out. 

"Is that the only reason, pet? It's not because your greedy little hole can only be satisfied by me? Not because I can press into your mind and hear all of your disgusting, filthy thoughts?" Loki hissed against his ear, doing exactly that. Arousal - Loki's arousal - flooded Tony's mind as their bond blew wide open. "Not because I can hold you still with one hand, not because I can _break_ you with my bare hands, or without even lifting a finger? Do you want to be broken, Tony?"

Loki's hand tightened further in Tony's hair and the other brushed along Tony's ribs. It suddenly felt like straps had been wrapped around his lungs and he couldn't breathe, couldn't get enough air, and  _fuck_ did it turn him on. Shame filled Tony suddenly; it wasn't normal to be aroused by that, even if Tony Stark was the opposite of normal. It wasn't... acceptable to find that a turn-on. 

A quiet but threatening chuckle sounded against his ear, clearly signalling that Loki was privy to all of these thoughts. "Does it scare you, that I could end your life with little more than a wave of my hand? That I could rip the reactor out of your chest and watch you die a slow, agonisingly painful death?"

Just because Tony knew Loki  _wouldn't_ , didn't mean that the knowledge didn't scare the shit out of him. He nodded slightly, scared to speak for fear of what would come out if he did. Loki laughed slightly, the sound harsh and nothing like the normally soft sound of Loki's laughter. 

"That arouses you, doesn't it? You know I won't though, don't you, pet?" Loki asked, the words condescending and patronising rather than sweet and comforting. "How filthy you are, Tony... Tell me, are you ashamed of your arousal?"

"I am now that you've pointed it out," Tony managed to say, breathless and attempting humour. 

All it earned him was a tight tug to his hair. "Don't be impertinent, Tony. Do you wish you weren't aroused by these things?"

Tony genuinely considered that; did he? The shame and humiliation he felt at being mocked for his inappropriate arousal were embarrassing, but then he knew that this was Loki, despite the game they were playing. This was the man, the god, that had put up with his revived _Star Wars_ obsession, who had patiently watched _Highlander_ with only a little laughter, who had comforted him, who helped him with his work, who  _loved_ him. 

"No," Tony found himself whispering. "I don't."

Tony felt Loki's small smile and a soft kiss against the skin of his shoulder, and happiness floated into his mind. Of course, Loki could feel all of his emotions, could hear nearly all of his thoughts, he knew the internal debate. 

"Maybe you should, pet. But then again, I do so enjoy reducing you to nothing, to less than you already are anyway," Loki remarked almost casually. "To feel your shame, the embarrassment and humiliation of the great Tony Stark? It is a privilege, my darling. Getting to keep such a desperate whore all for myself because he loves the thought of what I could do to him. Are you going to come from this, Tony? From being forced into such a vulnerable position and the danger I've put you in... Is the room spinning yet, Tony? From how you're desperately trying to get some air, I'd think it is. Can you come before you pass out, Tony? What a thought..."

Tony was so close already and that was embarrassing for the man who had always prided himself on being able to hold out for ages. Loki knew this, and he'd likely done it on purpose, teasing Tony towards the edge with his own arousal, planting thoughts and emotions into Tony. Yet another thing that Tony shouldn't have been getting harder over. 

"Lo, please," Tony whimpered, pushing back for something, anything. Loki hadn't even touched his cock or his ass, and wasn't that amazing? 

"You can come whenever you want, slut. I know better than to get between a whore and his orgasm," Loki growled softly. "Perhaps I should send you to work naked and bruised and marked, make sure everyone knows that the little whore is mine, that they daren't touch him. You _are_ mine, aren't you, Tony?"

"Yes, yours, I'm yours, please... Loki, _please_ , touch me, please," he begged desperately, hips jerking pointlessly, his cock simply bobbing in the air. 

"Why would I want to touch such a filthy creature, that's been used so thoroughly? I suppose if it will stop your _whining_ ," Loki sighed, as if touching Tony was a hardship, which a soft thought from Loki proved wrong; it was just a game.

The long fingers trapping Tony's hair disappeared, and Tony moaned when they wrapped around his cock, stroking him so perfectly that there was no chance he'd last long. A minute, maybe less, with Loki's hand on him and Tony was coming with a ragged moan. The tightness around his lungs lifted immediately, and Loki's harsh grip turned gentle, laying down soft kisses over his shoulders with a smile. 

"You're my good boy, Tony. Even if you _were_ a whore," Loki grinned. 

Tony just laughed and rolled over to repay the orgasm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me through my attempt at this. It's now been over a year since I started this, but at least we're getting close to the end! _Then_ I'm going to do more main plot stories that I write in like three sittings and are very poorly written and not proofread whatsoever. Don't we all love those?


	22. Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015 Beka: I'm going to write a 30 days fic, and I won't let it last longer than two months at most!  
> Depression, motivation and ideas:  
> 

Tony was not enjoying this meeting at all. That isn't to say that he ever enjoys a meeting, of course, but this one even less than usual. Especially with the thought of a sexy, naked Loki waiting at home for him. A call from Pepper had rudely interrupted what had been shaping up to be a great morning. Well, it wasn't the first call that interrupted them, or the third. Tony hadn't counted, but Loki had remarked that his phone was ringing for the seventh time so Tony had reluctantly torn himself away from where he'd been sucking a wonderful bruise into Loki's thigh - not that it would last long - to answer it. Pepper had called to remind him about a compulsory board meeting that Tony had forgotten about. More like, ignored. He was  _trying_ to participate, honestly, but he failed to see how his presence was necessary. 

There was a soft buzz in his pocket from his phone, which Tony immediately recognised as the custom vibration he'd set for Loki. For Loki to text him - something he hated with a vengeance - was slightly concerning, even more so because Loki knew he was in a meeting. He slipped the phone discreetly from his pocket and opened the message under the table. 

 _When are you coming home_ _?_   was all it said and Tony began to type his reply when a picture message came in that took Tony's breath away. Loki was sprawled out on their bed with a hand around his very hard cock. 

Only  _Loki_ could make a nude photo look like a work of art. From the way his spine arched to the way the sheets lay over him in organised chaos which Tony had come to associate with Loki, it all came together to create a picture that took Tony's breath away. Maybe he'd print it and frame it, hang it in his workshop. Or his office. Or maybe just make it his background; that would probably be the slightly more normal thing to do, though that was still questionable. 

The sharp heel of a stiletto jabbed into the top of his foot, bringing his head up. Pepper was looking at him with a disappointed look so he tried to return his attention to the meeting, phone clutched desperately in his hand. 

When it buzzed again, he tightened his grip and clamped down on the desire to look at it. Even just a quick glance... He ignored it. It buzzed again a few minutes later but this time didn't stop. Fuck, Loki was _calling_ him. He had to be doing it on purpose. He had to know how it would drive Tony insane with the need to  _know_. 

Tony caved and cleared his throat, starting to stand. "I have to take this call, if you'll excuse me," he said, slipping out of the room. When he was free, he answered the call with a quick and professional, "Give me a moment." 

Loki's answering chuckle was breathy and it made Tony hurry to find somewhere private. There were private executive bathrooms just down the hall. He walked into one and quickly locked the door, bringing the phone back to his ear. 

 _"Loki_ ," he breathed. 

"Tony, I need you," Loki said. 

Even without the breathless tone to his voice, the words alone would have made Tony groan. "Baby, I can't, this meeting..."

"Tony, please come home," Loki whined, knowing exactly how to manipulate him. 

"Pepper will kill me if I bail, how about... How about I talk you through it?" he asked. He hadn't had phone sex for years. He'd never had that kind of relationship with someone before, though he supposed their telepathic while Loki was away was only a slightly different form of phone sex. 

Loki hummed thoughtfully. "Alright, if only to keep my mortal alive. Your bed smells like last night's sex," he purred. 

"Yeah? It make you hard, make you want me?"

"Oh, love, I _always_ want you..."

"You touching yourself, baby? That bruise still there?"

"It'll start to fade soon. You must renew it when you return. I am touching myself, though it's no replacement for your hand, or your mouth. I want your mouth, Tony..."

Tony bit his lip hard, trying to keep quiet. The threat of discovery was low with how far away the restroom was from the board room, but he wanted to be able to hear every gasp and moan from Loki's mouth as he stroked himself to thoughts of Tony. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. 

"Thinking about how wonderful you are, especially on your knees. You were _made_ to kneel, Tony."

"Don't think my knees agree with that but I'd believe anything you said as truth, baby."

Loki's soft chuckle was quiet and cut off by his breath hitching in his throat. 

"Want you to touch your ass," Tony said. "Want you to tease that pretty hole with one wet finger. Pretend it's my tongue. Love eating you out. Maybe that's what I'll do when I get home, push my tongue into you and eat you out until you're begging for more."

"I don't beg, Stark," Loki reminded. Tony had counted on the words and only grinned. It was always Loki's argument and Tony loved it. 

"Alright then, until you _demand_ more to satisfy you because you're an impatient asshole."

Loki laughed - a genuine laugh that made Tony's heart flutter. "Perhaps more accurate. Maybe I should tie you down for my own use. Teach you to leave me alone in bed..."

"Yeah? You gonna ride my cock into submission?"

"Oh, Tony," Loki purred, sending shivers down Tony's spine. "I think we both know that I have no problem making you _submit_ to me."

"Hm, true."

Tony pressed the heel of his hand against his cock through his trousers and spent a few long moments just listening to Loki's unsteady breathing.

"Tony, this isn't _enough_ ," Loki growled after a minute. "Get home soon. You _will_ satisfy me."

" _Fuck_ , yes, sir," Tony groaned. "I'll be on my way as soon as I hang up. Screw this meeting. I showed my face. No one has asked me for input."

"Good, good... Hurry, my love. Shall I have the rope waiting?"

Tony laughed softly. "Whatever you want. I want to please you. Would rather do it my way but I'm always up for your kind of fun."

"Ooh, good answer," Loki purred. "Hurry," he whispered before hanging up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half after I started this chapter, it's finally done. Hopefully it won't be that long before another update


End file.
